A curious view
by TheCharminglyEvil
Summary: When curiosity leads Tinkerbell to become a stalker, David takes advantage for himself. Part 2 of "The Adventures of the slutty Prince"


**If it is a trigger for you, be warned that this David is a cheater, so yeah, read at your own will and risk.**

**~Part 2 of The Adventures of the slutty prince series.**

* * *

><p>Mornings in Storybrooke are always about quietness. That's why a shadow standing over in a balcony of a small apartment would naturally take anyone's attention.<p>

The apartment is in the second floor, not far from the ground, but far enough to not draw any kind of attention if someone is to pass by the alley at such early hour. That's why David has this habit of wanking at least two days every week in that very balcony. No one passes by the alley and depending on the day, the darkness shadows his actions and he can come without problem or audience.

This morning, however, he sees movement below. It's a tiny person, sand blond hair walking fast towards Main Street. He looks down and sees Tinkerbell passing by, looking around as though she is hiding something. David pays no attention and keeps stroking his cock, conjuring memories of his lunch break with Ruby earlier that week. He moans loud, hopefully not too loud enough to wake Mary Margaret or Emma, much less get someone's attention. But, as always happens to him, he isn't that lucky.

Looking up to him, wide eyed and mouth gaping, Tinkerbell is as red as a tomato and judging by her face, she is scandalized to see the Prince half naked and stroking his cock for anyone to see. David just turns his back and keeps himself busy. Only minutes later he hears the woman leaving. He was putting on a show, he thinks, and she liked it, he knows.

The following morning he decides to test it, wank in the balcony just to see if the audience would be there again. And of course she comes. Tink thinks he doesn't see her, and he let her believe that, and he sees her moving in the shadows of the alley, looking up at him. David can't see her face, but suddenly she lets out a groan, followed by a muffed curse that was loud enough for him to hear. She flees the scene the moment he turns his back to the alley.

The following days, David keeps waking up early, going to the balcony and wanking to give his audience a proper motive to come back to the alley and watch him every day. And Tink is there religiously watching him. The dark corner isn't much of a hiding place, but she can't lose the opportunity to watch that man and that cock of his every day. She is addicted to the sight.

One morning, though, he decides to stop with that joke, and has a surprise to the blond fairy.

Tink arrives at 6:50 in the morning as she has been doing every single day since she spotted David for the first time. It isn't pretty what she is doing, but she can't help it either. She is stalking him, she even filmed him doing it two days ago so that she could stop coming to this dirty alley, but she soon realizes it isn't the same thing and the next morning she is back there, looking up, basking in the glorious beauty of that man, oblivious of her horrible attitude.

So, naturally, she is absolutely taken aback when she hears David's voice right behind her. She closes her eyes, swallows hard and turns. He is only in his boxers, not even a shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, horrified to see him behind her, practically naked.

"I could ask you the same, once you've been stalking me for the past two weeks. I never thought I'd find a dirty fairy," he says, an amused look on his face. "Day after day you were stalking me, Tink. Do you think you have any right to question me right now?" His voice is grave, but not too serious. He wants to get her on the edge and see what he can get. "What do you want, Tink?" he asks, and waits for her to answer as though he is questioning her about some subject at school.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... It's just..." she trails off, nervousness gripping her throat and squeezing it hard. She swallows and continues, "It happened. I watched once and got curious if you were here every day and… and now I'm addicted to this. I'm so sorry."

He gets closer to her, and Tink can't read him. But her body is heating up now, her heart rate is increasing and his closeness is getting on her nerves in a way she would do anything if he asks her right now.

"Addicted," he stops in front of her, then walks around, looking at her body, touches her breasts and whispers in her ear, "What do you want, Tink?" David presses himself into her back and does nothing more. Tink hears feels his breath warming up the skin of her neck and she lolls her head to rest on his shoulder, her own breath coming in short puffs, she has to leave. She can't let anything happen. She needs to think about his family.

David puts his hands over her thin waist, Tink shudders, and he asks again, "What do you want, Tink?" Her eyes are closed and she's nearly losing it, but she can't do it, he's married. Still, he whispers once again to her ear, taking his time, knowing he will win this battle, "Do you want me, Tink? Tell me if you want me," he knows she does, and he's so willing to give her what she craves. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want. But if you say no, I'll leave and you will never hear anything about this from me again." His voice is so low, so warm.

Tink knows she has a choice and the decision is made in the moment he slightly moves his hips behind her. She turns around and looks him in the eye, not knowing what to expect, but the burn inside her is so great she could burst into flames at any second.

"Fuck me," she tells him, lips close to his, eyes locked to his. "Fuck me, but this is one time thing. Never look at me like this again. Ever, understood?"

He simply nods and reaches behind his back, pulling out a condom out of his boxers. "What?" he asks when he spots a frown on her face, "I'm a prepared man, you know?"

David pushes her until Tink's back hits the wall, the shadows partially covering them from the world's view.

"What are you doing?" She asks, horrified.

"What you ask me to, of course!" He replies, a wicked grin on his lips.

"We can't do it here, someone can see us," she whispered in a rush, fear gripping at her insides.

"No one passes by this alley at this time of the day, Tink. You were the only visitor I had in all the years I've been waking up there. So, don't worry about it." He attacks her neck, biting and licking it. She shivers.

"The chances someone does are higher now because we are here," she says somewhat angry. "Please, let's go somewhere."

David looks up and his expression gives the blond a pause. She may lose her treat. "Listen to me very carefully: we do it right here or you'll never know how it is to have the charming cock inside you. It's your call, but I'm not going anywhere." He tells her and waits. Minutes pass by and he keeps grinding against her, the friction making her eyes close.

"Damn, okay, fuck me here!" She tells him, and he resumes kissing her neck, her chest. He pulls her dress down and licks the swell of her breasts, and with a little effort, he frees them and sucks one while pinching and squeezing the other. He sucks and squeezes, Tink's mind running fast, worried but also foggy with lust. This is a mistake, she thinks before moaning loud when David pushes panties aside and shoves two fingers inside her cunt.

"Oh, someone's wet here, and to think you apparently didn't want this," David fucks her with his fingers, telling her to enjoy, relax. They won't get caught. The Sheriff can't arrest himself. She laughed and let a muffled yelp out when he crooked his finger and fucked her some more.

She's panting, almost coming only with his fingers inside her. This is heaven, she thought, after long minutes of incoherency running high in her head. In the next second she protests when he pulls his fingers out of her to wrap the condom around his cock. Tink opens her eyes to see him sucking on his fingers, the view earning a guttural groan from her. He grabs her hips and slips inside her, burring himself to the hilt. Tink gasps when she feels his thickness, her mouth opened, the trace of a silent groan lost in the struggle to not cry out loud. David sets the pace, quick and powerful, takes one leg of hers up and drives deeper and faster.

She's panting, her nails digging deep into his flesh, her head going back hitting the wall behind her. David fucks and fucks her, and it's so intense Tink knows she's going to faint at any moment, but it's not enough. He turns her around and she braces herself against the wall. He parts her legs and drives inside her again, putting his hands on her shoulders and pounding harder and faster.

Tink has no idea how she's still on her feet, she just knows that the sensations are too strong and her hand reaches her tits and she squeezes it and pinches her nipples hard. She brings one to her mouth and sucks it, biting the tip and soothing it with a wet lick. One of David's hands squeezes her breast hard and she moans loud enough to be heard, but he has told her no one walks through that alley and she doesn't worry about the sounds, focusing instead in slamming her hips back in time with his thrusts, and he bites her back, licks it to soothe and starts to pound harder, saying incoherent things, repeating a name she can't make out for the haze of lust covers her senses and she's so lost in the sensation rising up from her pussy that she gasps when she feels his hands batting hers away and he starts rubbing her faster and faster in time with his thrusts and suddenly Tink comes, a strangled moan leaving her pretty mouth. David fucks and fucks her faster and harder and all of a sudden he shouts, coming so hard he could barely hear that someone is yelling at him from above.

"Hey, who are you?!" It was Emma, pissed off to see that someone was having sex in the alley close to the Sheriff's place. "You can't do this, I'm calling the Sheriff!"

"Take us out of here," David whispered to Tink, "Now!"

And in a green cloud of smoke both disappear, landing in her apartment's floor. He pulls the condom out, pushes his boxers up, asking her to give him a shirt and something else to wear.

Tink conjured a pair of jeans and an AC/DC shirt. David dresses and leaves the fairy's apartment without looking back.

He walks calmly back home. When he reaches the building's door, Emma is waiting for him telling him about a couple that was having sex in the alley. He manages a horrified expression and promises he's going to find out who they are, but inside he is, once again, proud of himself, another successful adventure. Well done, David, well done!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
